Saving the Impossible Girl
by xXGingers.Are.CoolXx
Summary: The Doctor is excited to spend the day with Clara for her birthday. But something goes very wrong and the Doctor cant find out what it is. Terrible at summaries and this is my first story :) WARNING: deals with events like rape! Smut in later chapters, btw ;) Please Review and tell me if I should write more and what I should write.
1. Chapter 1

" Clara!" He called from the TARDIS console room. The Doctor had big plans for Clara's birthday today. They were off to explore Altura, the planet of many moons. Every decade the Alturians hike to the top of the tallest mountain side to watch the moons gather in the sky when dawn hits. The sky is clear as day and the moons are as big as anyone could ever imagine. A truly amazing sight for anyone to see.

But Clara was fast asleep. " Clara!" He called once again, " it's 9:30 Earth time!... Clara!" Finally having enough of waiting the Doctor set off to her room. He paced through the long corridors of the TARDIS and finally found what he was looking for. Between the library and the kitchen was the door to Clara's room. He stood patiently outside, waiting to hear if she was awaking. After a short while of silence he decided that it was safe to go in. He pushed open the door to see the antique style bedroom that Clara had asked for after visiting Victorian England. On the bed he spotted her fast asleep, which was unusual because she was normally an early riser. The Doctor still found her beautiful in her sleepy state. Her dark hair was messy but framed her face nicely, a few loose strands came loose to contrast next to her full pink lips. Getting lost in his thoughts he started leaning in on the door, sounding a loud creek.

" Shhh!" He whispered trying to silence the door. Clara stirred in her sleep and her eyes fluttered open. " Now you've done it!" He whispered to the door again.

" Doctor?" Clara groaned.

" Happy Birthday! You've been sleeping more than usual and I didn't want you to miss your birthday surprise," he said quietly. The Doctor was excited to spend the day with her. Exploring and being a part of the festivities with her was one of his favorite things to do.

" Just a few more minutes," she said as she rolled back over. He felt hurt that she wasn't as excited as he was, but didn't think much of it. " Come on Clara, we're going to see the moon spectacular in Altura! It only happens every decade. Surely you wouldn't want to miss it sleeping," he said as he walked closer to her bed. She seemed paler than her normal pink and yellow self upon closer look.

"Fine," she mumbled throwing her feet over the side of the bed. As she lifted her body off of the mattress, all of the color drained from her face. The Doctor knew that something was wrong immediately.

" Clara? Are you ok?" He asked with concern. As she rose and took her first step her eyes flew shut and she grab her head with a sudden scream. He ran to her side to catch her before she collapsed to the ground. " Clara what's wrong?! What's wrong Clara speak to me! Please what's happening?!" He tried to hold onto her as she stood writhing in his arms, clutching her head as though it was going to shatter into a million pieces. Pulling out his sonic screwdriver he gave her a quick scan. All of her signs were normal, making the Doctor worry and wonder even more about what was happening. " Clara I don't know what's going you have to tell me!" Just by looking at her face he could tell that she was in worse pain then she has ever felt before. Tears were streaming down her face as she tried to mutter what she was feeling. " My head," was all she had the strength to say before she started to fade away. Her eyes fluttered closed and her hands dropped from her head as she went limp in his arms. He lifted her up only to put her back onto the bed and scrambled trying to figure out what was going on. " Come on Clara please wake up!" He yelled shaking her. Though obviously there was something wrong, none of the scans from the sonic screwdriver showed any signs of illness. " Come on, come on," he pleaded hitting the sonic against the bed side table. Clara's face went from pale to red as her temperature spiked. " Your burning up," he said placing a hand on her cheek. He grabbed his face in frustration as he realized that he had no idea what to do. This had never happened to any of his companions. The Doctor had saved many humans in his life, but he had never had to live up to his name and fix a person that was physically broken.

" I will save you, my Clara." He muttered planting a small kiss on her forehead. He threw a blanket over her bottom half and set off to find a way to save his impossible girl.


	2. Chapter 2

He ran through the halls of the TARDIS, trying desperately to get to the console room as fast as possible. He stumbled over himself as he jumped the stairs up to the controls, immediately pulling up Clara's body reports. Though, all of her signs appeared normal. No head trauma, blood clots, not even a simple cold was showing up on the screen in front of him. " Are you trying to say that she's making this up!" He shouted at the screen. " Well she is putting on a pretty great act! She could be dying and I have no idea what to do." In his head he mulled over where they had been together sense she had arrived. _She was fine after going to the Festival of Offerings. She was fine after we got back from the Caliburn House, and after Victorian Yorkshire. So where did she get sick?_

He spent most of the next couple of hours thinking of the possibilities and looking back to her body reports trying to find answers to all that was happening. After a while longer of frustrating cluelessness, he desired to check up on Clara again.

He pushed open the door, making the loud squeak as it did last time. He looked at her for any chance that she might open her eyes like last time also, but she didn't stir. He walked closer to the edge of the bed, and watched her intently. The slow, shallow breaths made the sheets rise and fall subtly. Her face was still pale and her hair was a mess around her. She looked much different then she had mere hours ago. She seemed lifeless, and small, rather than her cheery and bright self. He half expected her to wake up, give him a smile and tell him that she was alright. He pulled an arm chair, close to the bedside table and sat to watch her and think more on when this started.

" Where are you my Clara?" He whispered. He pushed the hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. As he was about to lift his hand, he felt something. Right behind her earlobe, was what felt like a scar. He leaned in closely to get a better look. " Pardon my reach Clara," he said as he turned her head slightly. Directly behind her ear was what seemed to be a tattoo. A strange jagged symbol, running from the back of the lobe to the starting of her hairline. " Never pegged you as an inked girl," he said to fill the silence. " But something tells me that you don't know that you got this one." He studied the symbol for a while before curiosity overcame him. " I'll be right back Clara." And he was off to the Library.

He had many books on the studies of every species imaginable, from the Abactaronia to the Zadacombrazic. Something about that symbol stood out to him, like he had seen it before. He chose his first book, translated from Galifreyan roughly to, _The Symbols from the Stars. _The book was thicker than anything that he would ever take his time to read, but he knew that he had the chance to find out what was wrong with Clara, and he started reading.

After many page turns later he felt like he should give up, but something caught his eye. A symbol, in the top right corner of the page was a perfect match to the one on Clara. And he found out who, or I'm this case, what he was dealing with. He saw the name of the species in the center of the page.

" Ragnafar." He whispered to himself angrily, and slammed the book shut.


	3. Chapter 3

The Ragnafar were a species that the Doctor knew all to well. Tall, slender, snake like creatures that had a taste for the destruction of their own kind. They had a way of marking their mate by attacking them and hiding their symbol somewhere on their body. When the mate is ready a pheromone is released, attracting the victim to the one that marked them. That pheromone given to a human would do the same damage as giving an elephants tranquilizers to a child. Those pheromones were attacking her slowly, starting with her head, and soon the toxin will get strong enough to completely shut her body down. Now the situation was critical, as if it wasn't before, but at least he knew what he was dealing with. There were still questions that weren't being answered, and that was the one thing that he was looking for at the moment, answers.

" Think man, think," he mumbled, " When did this happen? I've been by her side on all of our journeys, I would have noticed if something was attacking her." And then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Worse then that, it felt like he was punched in the gut by a Cyberman on steroids for how stupid he had been in not seeing it. The one moment were he wasn't by her side. " The Street Fair," he whispered, " that's the one place where I wasn't with her the whole time."

_Flashback_

Weeks ago Clara and the Doctor decided to have some simple, earth like fun, away from earth. The Street Fair was the most fitting of their wanting. On the planet Datigrose the people from all over the universe gather to join in to the fun times of a good old fashioned street fair. The Doctor went off when he spotted a little shop on the corner, while Clara was busy taking in the scene. Everyone around her was in a hurry, pushing past each other to get where they wanted to go. The planet was much like earth from where she stood. There were common shops for exotic fruits and vegetables, carts to sell bits of the fashion from what ever planet the seller was from, and concessions all around to get snacks as you walk. Other than the people that filled the streets, the sky was another thing that gave the planet a clear distinction between it and earth. It was a light pink, just transparent enough were you could see the background of space light up in every direction and the moon was big in the sky. It was breathtaking for someone like her, yet all of these people just passed by without giving a care in the universe about what was above them. Which made Clara wonder what they are used to seeing if this was nothing new to them. As she was being amazed by the sight, she didn't notice where she was walking, and ended up bumping into someone. A tall, skinny, reptile like creature stood before her, dressed in a sort of black metallic material that draped over his body.

" Excuse me sir," she said politely. He gave a grunt in return and Clara went on walking. As she walked a bit further, she felt as if she were being followed, and she turned her head only to meet the eyes of the tall reptilian man. She quickened her pace in order to get more distance between the two of them. But the faster she went, the faster he followed. Fear began to overcome her, and she wished that the Doctor had been by her side. She set off on a jog, turning swiftly around street corners, going every which way until she felt like she was safe. The fear still egged at the back of her head, and she took one last glance behind her.

" I always like a good chase," a hissing voice said behind her. That overwhelming fear consumed her once again as she felt a cold scaly hand wrap around her mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

Before she could fathom what was happening, she could feel herself being dragged away into the darkness of the alleyway where she had stopped. Though she tried to struggle and wriggle free, she knew that her strength was no match for the beast that was trapping her. The closest abandoned street cart was the creatures ideal place to carry out what ever he was to do with her. He threw her down onto the hard ground making Clara's head spin and her back smash into the concrete.

" Doctor!" She screamed, wanting nothing more than for him to run to her and take her away from this situation. And in return for screaming, a hard slap was delivered to Clara's cheek and fresh tears threatened to spill over. But she was not going to let him have the satisfaction. He wasn't going to take her dignity away from her, it was the only thing that she could salvage. The thing above her trapped her down, pinning her with his knees and elbows. Clara did what came to her mind first, and spit right onto his scaly face.

" You bitch!" He grunted giving another slap to her right cheek. " It was you who has done this to yourself. I've never seen a human girl before, and here you come, strolling in, driving me mad with your body," He hissed. " You should know that it's a dangerous season for a girl to interfere with my species. Thing is, your not ready to carry my kind yet. But after I'm done with you, you should have no problem with being mine for good." He was smiling while Clara's eyes were wide and full of the fear of what he was going to do next. It took all of the strength she had not to start screaming for the Doctor again. And then he started ripping off her clothes, and she couldn't take it any longer. She felt so embarrassed, so absolutely humiliated and there was nothing she could do. The tears she had been fighting back all came out at once.

" Please just stop!" She begged, " please!" He continued on relentlessly, throwing off his clothes as well, exposing himself to her. He was huge to say the least. She tried and tried again to fight against him but to no avail.

" This might hurt a bit," he said with a sharp toothed smile. As he pushed himself into her, Clara admitted to her defeat. She felt as though she was being torn apart as he continued to push faster and faster despite her tears. Looking down, she saw the extent of her pain as the bright red blood coated her upper thighs. She could feel her mind starting to drift away from the pain that she was feeling. Her vision started to fog and the sounds of his grunting turned into distant mumbles.

" Doctor.." Was the last thing she said before she allowed herself to fade away.

xxxxxxxxx

Clara started to wake with her mind still fuzzy about what had just happened. She noticed her surroundings and tried to piece everything together. And then she remembered all to well. She looked down at herself to find that her clothes were back on, and whatever blood that had been drained left no trace. The whole situation confused her.

" Oh you're awake!" Said the far to happy reminder that what she had experienced was real. He knelt down beside her, but she had no strength to fight back. " Good. You should know that you're all fixed up, you shouldn't hurt anymore, but you might feel a bit sore. Now, you will take some time before you are completely ready to have my children, but what we did sure sped up the process a bit. I'll find you when your ready." Clara wanted nothing more than to kill him at this very moment. Just to hurt him for all the pain and humiliation that he caused her, it took her a second to realize that he was rummaging through his pockets.

" What's that?" She asked as he pulled a jar out of his robes.

" The Doctors not the only one with a memory worm," He chuckled and Clara began to panic before the slimy creature touched her bare skin.


	5. Chapter 5

" Hello?" Clara said to the strange creature in front of her. " I'm sorry, who are you?"

" Oh no one important Miss, just saw you laying here and I thought you might need a hand." The snake like man above her said as he put something into the pocket of his robes.

" Yes, umm, thank you," she smiled in confusion. The situation seemed odd, and she didn't understand how she had gotten here, but figured there was no danger from the nice man in front of her.

" Well let's get you on your feet," he said, and she realized she was still on the ground. " Do you have someone here with you?" He offered a hand to help her stand up. Something about him being so close to her made Clara feel uneasy, but she took the hand with hesitation.

" Umm, yes I do, I came here with a man, the Doctor. Suppose I should find him."

" Well let's go then," He escorted her out of the alley way into the hustle and bustle of the Street Fair.

" Do you have a name?" Clara asked, " You've been so nice to me, I feel like I should already know."

" Can't say that I do, Clara. But right now you need to find your Doctor." Clara felt a tinge of fear and confusion when he said her name.

" How did you know my..." But before she could complete her question, she noticed that he was gone. Questions collected inside of her head and she didn't know where to begin. - Who is he? How does he know my name? Why can't I remember what happened? Why does he scare me? Where did he go? - Clara began to think herself into a panicked state as she tried to wrap her head around the whole situation. In the midst of her thinking, she felt a hand grab her shoulder, making her yelp and jump out of her skin.

" Hey, it's just me!" Said the reassuring voice of the Doctor. Clara couldn't be more relieved by his presence, and gave him a big hug. " Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere." He asked while hugging her back. " You alright?" Clara thought for a moment about the weird situation that she had just encountered, and decided it was best not to mention it and worry him.

" Ya, fine. Just wandered off a bit, must've gotten lost," she told him smiling.

" What did I say about wandering off! No one ever listens to me!"

" Sorry Doctor, but can we go back to the TARDIS now? I'm feeling a bit tired."

" Ya, of course," he said with a small concern. He had a feeling that she was hiding something, but thought it best not to bring it up if she was feeling ok. They took the walk back to the TARDIS while Clara looked over her shoulder every few moments to see if she could find any sort of sign that the creature from before would show up again. Thinking that he was gone for good, Clara decided she should just forget about the whole thing. The Doctor took notice of her uneasiness,

" Clara, are you ok? You seem very preoccupied about something. Did anything happen when you wandered off?"

" No!" She said quickly, " I mean no, just looking back at some of the shops." She tried to reassure him.

" Did you want to go back and have a look?" He asked, trying to buy her fake reassurance.

" No, I'm fine, trust me Doctor. I just need to sleep, I'm just tired is all." They went the rest of the walk without speaking. Clara tried to hide her fear and confusion and went on walking.

They soon reached the TARDIS and without speaking to one another. The Doctor was still a bit worried of Clara's mind being somewhere else, but he figured that she would tell him if something was wrong. Clara was still a bit fearful as she tried to price together all that had happened, and tried to remember what had happened during the time that she has no memory of.

" I'm off to bed Doctor, I'll see you in the morning." She said as she passed him in the console room.

" Sleep well Clara," he said as she walked down the corridor and out of sight.

It was later on in the night when the Doctor decided to go to bed himself. He traveled down the long corridor, taking a left that made the difference between going to his room or Clara's. All he could think about was Clara, which wasn't unusual because that's what he spent most of his time doing anyways. He thought about what it could be hat was bothering her. He thought about how beautiful she was, and how he loved her smile and wished that he could make her his. He loved Clara. That in itself was both a blessing and a curse. He knew that he would do anything for her, and knew that she would always be his first priority. But he also knew how much danger he was putting her in. He never wanted anything to happen to her, and in his line of business, he knew that the chances of her getting hurt were high. But he still took the chance of keeping her around him, because if she didn't, he wouldn't know what to do with himself. Lost in his own thoughts he wandered into his bedroom, sat on his bed and began to take of his coat. It was then that he heard something that made his heart drop and his mind race. A bloodcurdling scream coming from Clara's room.

He raced down the halls, stumbling and and turning quickly before bursting into her room. Laying on the bed sleeping and still screaming was Clara. He rushed next to her and shook her awake as fast as possible. " Clara wake up! It's just a nightmare!" He tried to tell her. Her eyes shot open and immediately filled with tears from her episode, and the Doctor wrapped her in a hug.

" Shhh Clara it's ok I'm right here," he whispered while rubbing small circles on her back, " What happened, what was the nightmare about?" She started to calm down while still in his arms.

" I don't know.. I can't remember Doctor." She said quietly. " Please.. Don't leave me tonight.."

" Of course. Shhh, lie back down okay?" She nodded and relaxed with the thought of him being close. Both of them laid together, her in his arms. Soon she drifted back to sleep and stayed sleeping for the rest of the night. It that was the last time she had that nightmare.


	6. Chapter 6

Back to the Present time.

The Doctor was still trying to figure out what exactly had happened. He had only lost her for an hour at most, and when he finally caught up with her again she seemed distracted, but alright. But that didn't explain her nightmare that night. He feared for what could have happened, or what she was hiding from him. The Ragnafar don't necessarily have to have, "relations" with who they mark. There was no way of knowing the truth without Clara telling him the full story. But he did know one thing for sure. If Clara was ready, the one who marked her will be here soon.

3 Days Later

The Doctor decided that his best way of facing Clara's predator was to go back to where it had started. The Street Fair. He landed the TARDIS just on the outskirts of town. Clara was still asleep, and her condition was worsening. There where moments when she went from looking peaceful, to looking like she was in immense pain. She would writhe in her bedsheets and whimper until the pain would stop. The pheromone would kill her soon, if the thing didn't knew it would be here soon. And he couldn't have been more right.

He was with Clara, gently stroking her hair. Her normal olive skin tone had turned into a pasty, pale complexion. Her usual full bright pink lips had dried and lost their color. He did his best to look after her, but she was failing fast. It was then as he was looking her over that he heard a bang from the console room. He proceeded down the corridors, around the bends and up the stairs to the controls. And there it was again. A loud bang, just outside of the door, once, twice, and again. The Doctor played the scene over in his head. The creature will burst through the doors, he would hear its side of the story, he would force him to stop what was happening to Clara, and they would all be left unharmed. Of course, that's not how it would actually go, it never is. He stood patiently ready for the snake man to come inside and fight him for Clara, it was only a matter of time. Once, twice, and again. The banging continued, sounding almost rhythmic, as though it was teasing him. Bang, bang, bang. He listened for it to happen again. But, instead, he heard nothing. There was a moment of silence that seemed to last forever. And then the door creaked open, ever so slightly. A small rush of air seemed to enter with the door being ajar, and it squeaked forward until the creature was revealed behind it. It stood tall, nearing seven feet. It was clad in a dark, almost metallic material that hung loose on its body. It was slender in stature and its skin almost seemed glossy as the moon reflected off of its green and yellow scales. The Doctor would have considered it beautiful if he didn't know any better. He realized that they were standing in silence.

" Doctor," the creature hissed. " I expected you."

" And who are you I might ask?" He replied.

" I am Jazdera, of the Ragnafar. I've come for my mate, she will spoil soon. And she is of no use to me dead."

" Well she is of use to me so you have one option, cure her and leave. Find another mate that can carry your kind and make Clara healthy again. And I will fight until she is by my side and well." He was getting heated fast and knew that he would do anything it takes to save her.

" What do you think I am going to do?" Jazdera asked stepping further into the TARDIS. " I will not just give her up and move on. She is ready now. Filled to the brim with a pheromone that will drive her mad at just the sight of me. Even if I do cure her, she will want nothing more than to mate, and I am the one that will fulfill that need."

" You will fulfill nothing. Give me the antidote, now. You said it yourself, she is no use to you if she's dead so cure her now!" He was starting to beg. All he wanted was her to be well again. Normally he wouldn't resort to begging so early in an argument, but there was no point in trying to be strong if it got him nowhere. " Please. Cure her, and I will take you to your planet and get you another mate. She has minutes only now."

" Well then I'll get her now before she spoils. You can have what ever scraps are left." He started chuckling and the Doctor couldn't take it anymore. He was in no mood for fooling about.

" This is your last chance! Cure her now and leave! She either dies now or she dies trying to carry your children, she isn't meant for that! She will die anyways, she is not of use to you!"

" Here is where you made your mistake Doctor, a mistake that might cost you a great deal of pain. You didn't study did you?"

" I know what your kind do. I know who you are!"

" But did you know about the evolution?" This caught the Doctor of guard. Jazdera was smiling, his fangs showing behind scaly thin lips. " No, no you don't. Haha! Well there is one thing that might need to be added to your history books. Teleportation can be a nasty thing to deal with."

And with a push of a button and a flick of his tongue, he disappeared in front of the Doctors very eyes. His thoughts raced a mile a minute. Through all of his wondering and all of his confusion, one thought made him shiver and fear his every thought of what would happen next.

" Clara!" He shouted, and ran down the stairs and through the long halls once again.


	7. Chapter 7

He reached her room in record time and struggled to get the door open.

" Clara! I'm coming hold on!" He screamed as he wrestled with the knob. He grabbed the sonic and did his best to try and force it open before he realized it was dead locked.

" Oh, Doctor, she is beautiful isn't she." He heard from the inside.

" Don't you touch her! Don't you dare, touch her!"

" Oops, to late Doctor." He shook the door furiously before pressing his face up against the wood and started kicking as hard as he could. " You know, she called for you when we first met. She screamed for you, and you didn't come. You where to busy at your little shop, poking around the memory worms. Great thing memory worms are. She thought about you two, together. I saw you in her mind. I don't know if you realize that she loves you just as much as you love her." The Doctor was silent. A mixture of guilt, hurt, and longing was ripping him apart on the inside. " I suppose we should wake her up now, she doesn't seem like she's going to make it much longer." A few seconds passed by before he heard Clara's high pitched scream rack his brain.

" Clara!" He shouted, " Clara I'm here I'm going to get you!" He started pounding on the door yet again, trying with all of his power to rip it open.

" Doctor!" She screamed, and a loud crack sounded as Jazdera smacked her full force across the face. Clara couldn't help but burst into tears from the amount of pain that she was feeling, not only in her cheek but throughout her entire body.

" Don't you touch her Jazdera!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

" Make me," The creature said delivering another harsh smack.

" Doctor!" Clara screamed through her tears.

" I'm going to save you Clara!"

And he ran down the hall in search for something to force the door open.

He ran straight to the console room underneath the controls where he worked on the TARDIS. He searched for the biggest, heaviest tool that he could find. All the while hearing Clara's distant screams and cries for help. He selected a big wrench from the pile of junk on the ground and set for Clara's room once again.

Inside, Jazdera was taking his time in torturing Clara. He started by pinning her down on the bed, and tying her wrists to her bed post. He took no time in carefully removing her clothes, instead he just ripped apart her shirt. She lay there only in her underwear defenseless towards the creature above her. Her head was exploding from the shear pain inside of her. It was then where she looked up and saw her captor. She remembered the scaly face and sharp grin all to well. It was the man from the Street Fair. The man who scarred her, yet she still had no memory of what happened prior to their meeting. The man of her nightmares was bending above her.

The Doctor drove the wrench into the door repeatedly as hard as he could, making the wood splinter and split.

" I'm coming Clara!" He screamed as he continued to smash, seeing the starting of a hole form.

" Have you come to watch Doctor?" Jazdera snickered, causing Clara to cry out more. He gave the wood a few more smashes before dropping the wrench and tearing the door apart with his hands. Soon he had made a hole big enough for him to just barely climb through.

" Get off of her, now!" He yelled.

" You can't stop me Doctor, walk closer and I teleport and you loose her forever. Or you can stand there and watch me take her... Again." Clara's eyes grew wide in fear and she struggled against him. What does he mean by again! She thought as she wriggled around underneath him. " When are you going to learn to control yourself!?" Jazdera yelled at her, smacking her once more to shut her up. Seeing this pushed the Doctor over the edge.

" That's it! Maybe you didn't do your studying either Jazdera, but you should know that I am full of surprises!" He was confused as he saw the Doctor pull a pistol from the inside pocket of his jacket. He had no time to react before the trigger was pulled and a shot rang through the air. Ending this once and for all.

He fell on top of Clara with a thud and a splatter of green blood, making her explode into full hysteria.

" Clara." The doctor whispered as he ran by her bedside and shoved the creature off of her body. He pulled her off of the bed and wrapped her in his arms, prepared to never let her go. Her tears damped his shoulder and they sat together for what seemed like forever.

" Doctor what happened... It hurts, everything hurts.." She said between sobs.

" I don't know the full story yet Clara, and the pain will go away." Hearing her speaking meant the world to the Doctor. Knowing that she will be alive and well was the only thing he cared about. He wondered about what Jazdera had told him. Did Clara really love him? What happened when he had left her?

He left her.

He would never forgive himself for letting that happen to her. The pain that she must have felt would haunt him for generations. But now she was in his arms, safe, as he whispered soothing words in her ears. After a while of silence and rubbing circles on her back, she drifted to sleep.

" Goodnight my Clara," he whispered and placed a kiss on the top of her head.


	8. Chapter 8

Clara woke in a bed that she wasn't familiar with. She laid wrapped in dark blue sheets and gold pillows. The room was a bit dark but she could see the outline of the clutter that was scattered everywhere. There were books stacked high on desks, papers were thrown about, and a few shirts were tossed around here and there. To the left, in the corner, was a spiral staircase that led to a sort-of loft area. A comfy looking chair and small sofa sat there in the dim light of a tall lamp. She had never been in the Doctors room, he had always told her to keep away from it. "Where is he?" She thought. The pain that she was going through seemed to have gone away, leaving her feeling tired and a bit dizzy. She pushed away the blankets and started to crawl out of bed, much more carefully than the first time. She was almost afraid of what might happen if she tried standing again. Slowly, she rose out of bed, hesitating before standing completely straight. Realizing that she was fine, she tucked the blankets back neatly and headed off to the console room.

Clara twisted through the long corridors before finding the staircase that lead up to the controls. She heard whispering coming from behind the big appliance. As she ascended the stairs, the scaly creature came into view. It was propped up in a chair, wrists and legs tied down, and standing over it was the Doctor. Just the look of the creature that was there before her made Clara shake in fear.

" Doctor, what is that thing doing here, I thought it was dead!" Clara yelled in surprise.

" Clara! You're supposed to be in bed, you don't need to see this." He said stepping closer to her, trying to take her away. It was then when Clara noticed the thing stir in the chair.

" No Doctor, I thought it was dead! You shot it, why isn't it dead!" Fresh tears came to her eyes as she refused to go back to the room without any answers.

" He wasn't dead, just knocked out. I modified a pistol to become a tranquilizer gun, I knew a regular one wouldn't have enough force to pierce through its skin." The Doctor tried to explain.

" But the blood, why was there so much blood." Painful memories of last night sprung into Clara's mind.

" I hit an vein in its shoulder," he pulled her away from looking at it. " Now please, go back to my room so I can sort this out, ok?"

" Why didn't you kill him Doctor? You saw what he tried to do, and he said again, what did he mean by that? Why didn't you kill him?" He wrapped her in his arms tightly at the thought of what Jazdera put her through, and started to walk her down the stairs.

" I don't have to kill, Clara. I am so sorry for what has happened but there is no reason for killing. Now please, go back to my room." Clara nodded her head quickly and sped off down the halls once again, leaving the Doctor to handle Jazdera.

He stirred coming out of his foggy sleeping state and opened his eyes to meet the Doctors face.

" Ahh, I see your awake now!" The Doctor smiled but there was anger behind his cheeriness.

" I thought you killed me Doctor. But I see you're even more foolish than I thought you were." He snickered lazily.

" Killed you? No, I couldn't do that. I need answers first, and only you can do that for me."

" Ahh but there's we're you are wrong. You think that I will reveal what I've done just because I am tied up? Foolish, foolish man. If you want answers, ask the pretty little thing in the other room."

" You know as well as I do that she doesn't remember."

" Well I can change that." The Doctor was confused at his statement. " Fish around in the top pocket of my robes, you'll find what you need." Hesitantly, the Doctor stepped closer, and reached a hand out to Jazderas chest. " Go on now, I'm not going to bite." He pushed his hand into the fabric of the robes, and pulled out a small vile, filled to the brim with a dark purple liquid.

" What is this?" He asked examining the vile and giving it a scan with the sonic. It did not appear to be a poison of any kind.

" A key to your questions Doctor. An antidote, made only to restore the memory of those who undergo the symptoms of a memoryworm. One sip and she remembers." The Doctor felt happy to know that Clara would gain the time that she had forgotten. " But of course, here is the catch Doctor, you can let her have her memory, and she will indeed remember. Remember the time that we shared, and what happened when you left her. Or she can go on not knowing, and learn to forget about something that never happened. Your choice." It was only then that the Doctor truly thought about the consequences of letting her remember.

" You know what Jazdera. You have just given me a wonderful idea. Memory worms. They are an amazing thing for making someone forget. Just a touch on anyone's hand can make them forget days at a time. But here is where they come in handy," The Doctor said as he reached around the side of the console and grabbed a jar. " A single bite, can make you forget decades. So I think I have one question for you. Do you remember where you where decades ago?" He uncapped the jar containing the worm , letting it slither out and bite on the hard flesh of the struggling snake. Jazdera went limp as he slipped into unconsciousness, and the worm crawled back into the jar. " Let's hope so." Said the Doctor as he began flipping switches on the console, flying them back to the Street Fair and throwing Jazdera, chair and all, into the cold night outside of the TARDIS.


	9. Chapter 9

The Doctor had told Clara to meet him in the library, where they sat by the fireplace and he explained the conversation between him and Jazdera. The tension in the air was so thick they could almost taste it, and one question was lingering in the minds of each of them. They sat in silence as the warmth of the fire warmed them. As the Doctor gathered the courage to speak, Clara beat him to it.

" I want to remember Doctor," she said turning her head from his judging gaze. " I can't go on not knowing what he did. I will spend forever guessing, and I can't do that."

" Clara I can't change what he did, it could be nothing he could have been bluffing," He said holding her head in his hands. He wanted to believe that Jazdera had been lying, but he knew better. " Are you sure you want to do this?"

" Yes.. I'm sure." The Doctor handed over the small vile and she uncapped the top with shaky fingers. Giving him one last look she pressed the vile to her lips before quickly lowering her hand. " Before I do this Doctor, you have to promise me something."

" Yes of course, what is it?" He questioned. It took her a second to find the right words to explain.

" Promise me that, if I want it.. You'll erase my memory again if.. If this memory is too.." She started to choke up and tears glazed her eyes. Finishing that sentence was something that she couldn't manage, and she was glad that the Doctor understood.

" I promise you Clara, my impossible girl, that I will be here from now on." Clara nodded quickly as the Doctor wiped a tear from her cheek. Pressing the dark liquid to her lips again, she tilted her head back and tasted the foul thick substance. It seemed to spread an electric, tingling sensation through her body as it trickled down her throat. As the last drop left her tongue the symptoms of the concoction started to spread through her body. White fog seemed to seep into her vision as the world fogged around them. She didn't notice when she began to shake violently, and the last she saw clearly was the Doctors face, contorted in noticeable worry as he grabbed her shoulders and laid her down on the couch.

The familiar scene of the library shelves bent and swirled into small buildings and shoppes. The dim light of the fireplace grew brighter, the morning glow of a pink sky cascaded around the planet, wrapping it all in a beautiful package. Datigrose.

She was back, taking in the scene like she had before. This much she remembered. And then she started moving. Completely unwillingly almost as if she was a marionette being controlled by strings. She had completely lost control of her body, her movements and voice taking a mind of their own as she walked through the street. Her slow pace quickened as those around her sped up as well. The whole world seemed to fast forward. The last of what she remembered played and she was now watching a new part of her life before her eyes. She saw Jazdera, felt the fear of running from him, and felt helpless when he pushed her, again, into the alleyway. She witnessed what he had done to her still completely having no control to do anything in her right mind. She felt her body as it started to move to a state of unconsciousness, but her thoughts stayed active. As her bodies eyes closed, she felt the darkness close around her for a mere second, before opening her eyes as a new person. She stood like a phantom next to the scene as it played around her.

She stood to the right of Jazdera, and soon realized that he could not hear her after a failed attempt to make him stop. He finished up after a few more minutes. The blood stained both himself and Clara as her removed himself from her lifeless body. She watched helplessly as he made his mark behind her ear. She had almost forgotten that it was there. He muttered something about what he had released into her, some sort of substance that increased the amount of estrogen and hormones in order to help sustain a child. _So that's why he had come back._

She saw Jazdera stand to leave the alleyway after cleaning the blood off of her thighs and redressing her. She followed as he moved through the streets. He ducked behind a shoppe as he spotted the Doctor. The Doctor had been shopping, currently he had been at a cart selling memory worms. He seemed very distracted, taking looks around every couple of seconds, looking for her. He payed for the worm and continued walking down the crowded street. It was almost as if a light bulb had gone off in Jazderas head as he slipped in front of the cart and acquired a memory worm as well. He turned on his heels and practically ran through the streets once again. He arrived at the alleyway as she was beginning to wake, and she saw as he let the worm touch her, and she started to remember the familiar scene once again. The scene began to become foggy as she ft herself being ripped from this alter reality. The buildings turned back to bookshelves and the fireplace glow returned to its original flickering self. The Doctor looked down at her, his face filled with concern and curiosity.

" Oh Doctor!" She cried as she burst into tears. He wrapped his arms around her, knowing that the worst ha happened to her.


	10. Chapter 10

Clara remained sobbing in his arms, feeling useless and soiled. _I was raped. I was raped. I was raped_. The single thought played over and over in her mind like a broken record. It took a while until she was able to wrap her head around everything and she pushed herself from the Doctors tightly protecting arms.

" Doctor," she started, trying to avoid his eyes as much as possible. " He.. He took me away. I was walking, taking in the scene, and he followed me. I ran when I realized what he was doing but he caught up, soon we ended up in a dark alley, behind a cart. Doctor it was terrible!" She burst into tears again, " He hurt me so much."

He moved in to hug her once again, feeling so guilty knowing that he could have been there. Now the woman he loved with all of his heart was broken in front of him, and he couldn't do anything to change it.

" Oh Clara, I am so so sorry." He began to tear up himself. She was so innocent and so fragile, and some one had to ruin her.

" Doctor, what am I going to do? I can't live with myself like this. I feel so useless."

" Don't you say that," He pushed her away so he could look her in the eyes. " You are my impossible girl. I will help you Clara, what ever it takes I will help you." He placed a kiss on her forehead and scooped her up bridal style. She nuzzled into his shoulder as he carried her from the library and into his bedroom.

" Doctor why did we come here? Why did you not bring me to my room?" She asked confused. " I'll be ok Doctor."

" I'm not letting you out of my sight, you've been gone for too long now, I don't want to miss you anymore." The Doctor said, keeping the fact that he wanted nothing more than to spend a night with her to himself. He placed her on the bed and took a second to look her over. The look of her looking back up to him while laying on his bed was almost overwhelming to him. He started to back and turn away from her before he felt her grab onto one of his suspenders. He twisted around once again to see Clara looking back with her big brown eyes. Immediately he couldn't take it anymore. He kneeled taking one last look at her before trapping her lips with his. His mind left him briefly to be replaced with swirling patterns of pure happiness. They worked together, kissing softly at first but started to quicken their pace. He pulled on her bottom lip, sucking gently asking for entrance. She replied with tracing her tongue around his lips, tasting him. She felt as though nothing else mattered in that moment. Every bad emotion was replaced with the sudden want for the man above her. Butterflies gathered in her stomach as his tongue entered her mouth, exploring every inch of her. Their want for each other turned into a need, their pace quickening as he moved from his position on the floor onto the bed. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he supported himself on his arms as he hovered over her. She pulled him in to deepen the kiss. After a few minutes of their passion, they broke, he moved to kiss along her jawline and down to the base of her neck. Her hands tangled in his hair as he gently sucked, kissed and nipped at her sensitive skin. He love that when he nipped at one spot in particular Clara would softly moan. it was probably one of the best sounds he had ever heard, even more than the TARDIS when flying. Getting caught in the moment, he reached one hand to find the bottom hem of her shirt, lifting only slightly, but making Clara tense up and flinch. That brought him back to reality.

"I'm sorry, I-I wasn't thinking," he stuttered.

" It's ok Doctor.. Just the memories." She whispered. He gave her one last meaningful kiss before he broke away and got off the bed. His mind was swimming with guilt yet again.

" Goodnight, my Clara." He whispered as he walked from the side of the bed to the door. He flicked off the lights and took a left down the hall, disappearing from the situation.

" Goodnight Doctor.." Clara whispered, taking in the darkness. She drifted off to sleep soon, tired from her eventful day. In the early stages of her dreams she was with the Doctor. They were sitting peacefully under a starry night sky, looking up and pointing out the directions of where to go next. They sat atop a hill with a view of the ocean. The black water only made visible by the waves that crashed to the shore. The moment was simple and beautiful. Suddenly everything turned sour. She felt an overwhelming fear creep into her body, the ocean began to still and the waves stopped crashing, the stars began to go out one by one over their heads. Confused, she looked up to ask the Doctor what was happening, only to meet the face of a scaly reptilian creature.

" Hello," he hissed. Clara screamed as he covered her mouth and rolled on top of her. He pinned her shoulders down as he straddled her waist and began shaking her. Everything felt so real. She felt the weight of him sitting on her, and felt the force of him shaking her struggling body.

" What are you going to do Clara?! Clara!.. clara!... clara," his yelling became more distant, and the loud sharp voice morphed into a concerned call, pleading for her to wake.

" clara... Clara.. Clara! Clara wake up!" She opened her eyes to the Doctor, straddling her hips and shaking her shoulders as she was still screaming and crying for help.

" Doctor he was there, he was there on top of me, I know it was I saw him!" She cried.

" Shhh, Clara it's ok, he's not here, it was a dream you're ok trust me," he looked down at her with concern. She began to relax and he peeled himself off of her and stood beside the bed, ready to leave.

" Doctor wait!..." She almost felt embarrassed when she grabbed to the back of his shirt once again. "... Can you stay with me tonight?.." He gave her a strange look without realizing, making her feel even more embarrassed. " Never mind, it was stupid of me to ask. I'm fine I'll be ok. "

" No, no, s-sorry, absolutely. Of course Clara." He pulled back the covers and laid on the edge of the bed, looking over at her. " There, I'm here now, nothing will get you." He remained so distant, making her feel like he wanted nothing more than to leave.

" Uh.. Ok, thank you Doctor." She said sadly, turning herself to face away from him. It was then that he realized how much of a jerk he was being. He moved closer, pressing his body against hers and held her protectively in his arms. This surprised her at first, but soon she gave into her weariness and began to slip away again. Before she completely drifted off she heard him whisper from behind.

" I love you, my impossible girl."

She smiled and replied," I love you too Doctor," before slipping back into peaceful dreaming once again.


	11. Chapter 105

**Ok guys here's my problem. **

**I kinda have no inspiration for continuing this story. **

**I would really like to and I have love scene written for Clara and The Doctor but I'm not sure how continue.. If you really want me to continue then REVIEW! Tell me some ideas that should be in the story or maybe ideas for new stories I can write. **

**And speaking of new stories *wink wink* I hope some of you guys like Red Riding Hood (2011) or some Amy and 11 lovin ;) I have some things I have been working on and will probably publish soon. **

**Don't loose faith in me guys! xoxoxo**


End file.
